youtaitesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ehmz
NOTE: This article has been borrowed from Utaite wiki. Credit goes to them for making it originally. ehmz is a Filipino YouTube singer with a boyish voice and a medium range who covers mainly VOCALOID and anime songs. His voice is said to be described as "genderless" and he is therefore considered a ryouseirui; his talking voice also is a bit different than his singing voice. His true gender however, is not specified. His most popular solo cover is "Period", which has over 50K+ views as of September 2015. His earliest cover still listed on his YouTube channel is "rain stops, good-bye", however he has been active since 2010 and like many other singers sometimes removes his older videos from public viewing. Despite having a voice that sounds like it could be either male or female in many of his covers, he can pass for either gender on its own, for example, his feminine voice in his cover of "Senbonzakura". His voice can display a lot of power, such as in his cover of "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara", but can equally good be mellow, such as in his cover of "Nagai Aida". He mainly covers songs in Japanese, but has sang in his native language, Filipino/Tagalog, as well as Indonesian and English on his SoundCloud. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs -Piano ver.- (2011.09.10) (Private) # "Eternal" feat. ehmz, Joakkar, Moonlight Misa, Garrick, Rixie, Coda, Coski and Vinar (2011.09.19) # "Mr. Music" feat. HanYo, Osaka, Lix, Moe, Tati, ehmz and Azunyan (2011.09.20) # "Boku Mote" (2011.09.27) (Private) # "Nagai Aida" (2011.09.30) # "Melancholic" feat. ehmz, Hanyuu and Sea-kun (2011.10.02) # "Pure Pure Heart" (2011.10.06) (Audio muted on YouTube) # "ReACT" feat. ehmz, Silver and Minchan (2011.10.10) # "Ikite Koso" (2011.10.13) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) feat. ＊ageha, Aika, Carette, Cherri, Chiika, ehmz, Kago, K-chan, Kenta, Luna, Mara, Michi, Nami and Shuuki (2011.10.17) # "Senbonzakura" feat. Nami, Minnie, Michi, ehmz, Joakkar, Moonlight Misa, Garrick, Rixie and Coski (2011.10.20) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) (2011.10.24) # "Hakaokuri no Uta" feat. ehmz and Hikki (2011.10.25) # "Kimi=Hana" (Junjou Romantica OP) -English TV Size ver.- (2011.11.28) # "trick or treat" feat. ehmz and Minori (2011.10.31) # "Starstruck" feat. ehmz and Len (2011.11.01) # "Senbonzakura" (2011.11.03) # "Starstruck" -Light ver.- feat. ehmz and Len (2011.11.04) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) feat. ehmz and Anba (2011.11.16) # "Shota Ice Cream" (2011.11.24) # "Mokyumokyu" feat. ehmz, Apol, Elianti, Kran, Crescence, Kiki, Ritz and Kurin (2011.11.24) # "SPIRAL GAME" feat. ehmz, hakubai, Nami, Ayamari and Luki (2011.11.26) # "Kimi=Hana" -English ver.- (2011.11.28) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) feat. ehmz and AME (2011.12.03) # "ACUTE" feat. Rizun, ehmz and Yukiko (2011.12.03) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2011.12.07) # "JESTER" feat. ehmz, hakubai, kami, miyu and shou (2011.12.07) # "Days" (Flow song) feat. Zessei Bijin!, ehmz and VinaR (2011.12.09) # "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara" (2011.12.10) # "Hontouni Dajina no wa Hitotsu Dake" feat. ehmz, hakubai, Chii and Lemon (2011.12.10) # "Imagination" feat. ehmz and hakubai (2011.12.14) # "Yuuki ga Areba" (Yaiba OP) feat. CollaboDaisakusen (2011.12.16) # "Silent Night" feat. ehmz, Freya, joakkar, Shoko, Phoebe Chan and Marise (2011.12.23) # "Smiling" feat. Kaoru, Sena, Naoki, K-chan, Apol, VinaR, ehmz, BurakuAme, Mikey, Kurenai, Amie, Kaddi, Kori, Hana-kun, Mayu, Leelee, A-chan, Leia, Ash, Kirby, Aisu, Ryuu, Chouko, Kitty, Sea-kun, Ayka, Aziro Fusima, Kumiko, YETT, Ilana, Hanyuu, Togi, Alice, Yin, Reii, Matiku, Rith, Ayane, Luna/Tatum, Kuuki and Yuukai (2011.12.26) # "Brilliant◇Diamond" feat. Rey, ehmz, Rin-Harmony and joakkar (2012.01.04) # "Mitsubachi" (Honey Bee) feat. Minnie, Michi, ehmz, Joakkar, Moonlight Misa, Rixie, Coda, Hikki, Coski and Vhinar (2012.01.08) # "SPiCa" feat. Antares, ehmz, Himi, Jun, Kaze, Kirby, Onion and Ryodo (2012.01.14) # "PONPONPON" feat. Antares, ehmz, Himi, Jun, Kaze, Kirby and Ryodo (2012.01.15) # "BAKUROCK ~Mirai no Rinkakusen~" (BAKUMAN ED) feat. CollaboDaisakusen (2012.01.27) # "Daiichiji Jibun Sensou" feat. ehmz and Kaoru (2012.02.03) # "Love is War" -French piano ver.- feat. Poucet, ehmz, Reisen, ZEiT, Leia (YT), Chene and Yuna (2012.02.06) # "Period" (2012.02.10) # "Eat Me" feat. Antares, ehmz, Himi, Kaze, Kirby, Onion, Ryodo and Buggy (2012.02.15) # "Arigatou" (2012.02.16) (Taken down on YT) # "Doku Ringo to Cinderella" (Poisoned Apple and Cinderella) feat. ehmz, Moon, Minnie, TBOE, Joakkar and Justin (2012.02.21) # "magenta" (2012.02.24) # "Dreaming on the Radio" (2012.02.27) # "Gekkou Symphonia" (Aquarion EVOL) feat. CollaboDaisakusen (2012.03.07) # "Memeshikute" feat. ehmz and Vinar (2012.03.11) # "8-bit Bullying" (Original) feat. ehmz and Haru (2012.03.17) # "Megu Megu Romantic Fever" feat. Himi, Antares, ehmz, Jun, Kaze, Kirby, Onion, Ryodo, Takeshi, Carlos, Joel and Jurian (2012.03.17) # "Before After" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2012.03.18) # "Smiling" feat. Nipah, Kenta, Megu, Vinar, Hakubai, Kishi, Kimunyu, AndoryuNii, Josh, Antares, Aruki, Marinyow, RAI, Nami, Anba, Chii, Яin, Xyz, ehmz, Xephy, vfreschi, Riku and Crescence (2013.03.25) # "Kaibigan Nga Ba?" (Are you a friend?) (2012.03.28) # "E? Aa, Sou" feat. Minnie, Michi, ehmz, Moonlight Misa, Coda, Hikki, Coski, Vinar and Garrick (2012.04.15) # "Hanagumori" (2012.04.28) # "Shiryokukensa" -Short ver.- (2012.04.30) (Private) # "S・K・Y" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.04.30) # "magenta" feat. Emi, Aki (YT), List, Eva, Mimi, Ryan, Xephy, Iggy, Shades, ehmz, Kousei, Kura, Norion, Chii, Himuro, Rosa, KL and Ian (2012.05.14) # "Yume to Hazakura" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2012.05.25) # "Jinsei Reset Button" feat. Osaka, HanYo, AhhNami, Rairii, Kaoru, ehmz, YETT, Gender, Aya~n and Roka (2012.06.07) # "Connect" feat. Ankoku, KyoHyon, Mai, Rosa, Tama, Jiyuuria, Lizz, Aqua, rachie, ehmz, ham and Minny (2012.06.08) # "Miraisen" feat. ehmz and Lemon (2012.06.20) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" -Piano ver.- feat. Zessei Bijin! and Melodic Radiance (2012.06.22) # "from Y to Y" feat. ehmz and Coda (2012.06.23) # "Egomama" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2012.06.24) # "Kirai na Hito" feat. ehmz and Lemon (2012.07.03) # "Hello/How Are You" -Band ver.- feat. Zessei Bijin! and ehmz (2012.07.10) # "PONPONPON" (2012.07.13) # "virgin suicides" feat. ehmz and Lemon (2012.07.18) # "Shiori Yuki no Princess Wa" feat. Zessei Bijin!, Akatsuki Taiyou and ZØDIAC (2012.07.21) # "HALO" feat. Anba, ehmz, hartless, Ian, Katie, Kenta, Kura, Lemon, Mango, neneki, Razzy, Rosa, Saint, Yuujou, Myst and Kyo (2012.07.21) # "Non stop road" (Natsuiro Kiseki OP) feat. CollaboDaisakusen (2012.07.24) # "Shiwa" -Piano ver.- (2012.08.01) # "Matryoshka" feat. Resonance Project (2012.08.03) # "Gekokujou" feat. ehmz and Rixie (2012.08.04) # "Pero Pero" (2012.08.10) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Aa, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. ehmz and Coda (2012.08.12) # "Ohayou" (Hunter x Hunter song) -English ver.- (2012.08.12) # "Kanzen Choaku Lolita Complex" (2012.08.15) # "With You -Bonds-" (from Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni) feat. Marise, Minori, Joakkar, Phoebe, Chiharu, Rizu, ehmz and Shoko (2012.08.19) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2012.09.20) # "Bokura no Let it Be" feat. Ciel*, ehmz, K-chan, Kousei, Kura, miiZu, Nori and Rosa (2012.09.29) # "Dreamer" (Tari Tari OP) feat. CollaboDaisakusen (2012.10.05) # "Yume no Tsubasa" feat. ehmz and Kei (2012.10.10) # "Sarishinohara " -Short Acoustic ver.- (2012.10.31) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. Akatsuki Taiyou and Zessei Bijin! (2012.10.31) # "Melancholic" -English Acoustic ver.- (2012.11.02) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2012.11.13) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (2012.12.11) # "Jingle Bells" feat. ehmz, Kuraudo, Shoko, Marise and Vinar (2012.12.24) # "Fire◎Flower" (2012.12.30) # "Fukkireta" (2013.01.09) # "Gemini" feat. Chiisana, Kikyo, Yami, Len, Tonkhai, Yanovi, Iggy, Apol, Vinar, Miizu, Cloudy, Juju, Naniko, Arii, ehmz, Ryan, Kenta, AmaitoFuu, Caspy, Nova, David and Yuri (2013.01.15) # "Bokura no Let it Be" feat. Connie, ehmz, Elly, Emeraude, Kami, Lee, Leia (YT), Megumi, mii., Miu, Poucet, Seika and Sumashu (2013.02.03) # "Mata ne no Kisetsu" (from Inazuma Eleven) feat. MastaH, Envy, ehmz, Azu and Mark (2013.02.13) # "Maji Love 1000%" feat. Anba, HakubaiLen, Lemon and ehmz (2013.02.13) # "Rolling Girl" (2013.03.08) # "No pain, No game" (BTOOOM! OP) feat. CollaboDaisakusen (2013.03.22) # "No pain, No game" (BTOOOM! OP) -Short ver.- (2013.03.24) (Taken down on YouTube) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) -English ver.- feat. Ehmz and Chiroyo (2013.04.01) # "Kimiboshi" feat. Ali, ehmz, Eris, Hobo, Jinhii, Kori, Leelee, Lyni, Macchan, MastaH, Mayu, Mero, Michi, NamiKya, Nanodo, Senna and Yuugure (2013.04.30) # "Kimi no Te, Boku no Te" feat. ehmz and Minchan (2013.05.20) # "Romeo N Juliet" feat. ehmz, Eesana, Eva and Enae (2013.06.14) # "Butter-fly" feat. ume, zenya, ritz, ehmz, fome, kenta and Kuri~n (2013.06.21) # "Poison KISS" (from Uta no Prince-Sama) (2013.06.29) # "Dream Fighter" feat. Vinar, Freya, Phoebe, Kuraudo, Shoko, Rizu, ehmz, Marise, Joakkar and Minori (2013.07.07) # "Aishiteru" (I Love You) (2013.07.17) # "Gotta Catch 'Em All!" (Pokemon OP) feat. CollaboDaisakusen (2013.08.02) # "V.I.P" (Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic OP) (2013.08.12) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (Ayano's Theory of Happiness feat. Akari, Gray, Arden, Nana, Nanodo, Yuna, Theo, Leelee, Faith, Shiki, NamiKya, ehmz, Lucy and Jau (2013.08.15) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) feat. Freya, Aeon, Ayka, Shirayuki, Riina, Kitsi, ehmz, MaG, Ken, Yuu (YT), Naku and Vinar (2013.09.14) # "Crowds" (Gatchaman Crowds OP) -TV Size Band ver.- feat. CollaboDaisakusen (2013.09.20) # "post-script" (2013.10.02) # "Senbonzakura" (ICBM remix) feat. Apol, ehmz, Franky, Haru, Himuro, Karu, Katie, Kenta, Kimunyu, kuri~n, Ritz and Sagara Yoru (2013.11.06) # "SPLASH FREE!" feat. Aniki, Antares, ehmz, Denny and Skynord (2013.11.24) # "Inner Light" (Hajime no Ippo OP 2) -TV Size Band ver.- (2013.12.04) # "Daisy" (2013.12.14) # "Shotgun Lovers" feat. Zessei Bijin! and 9 guests (2013.12.16) # "14 to 1" (2 to 1 ver.) (Brothers Conflict ED) feat. ehmz and Vinar (2013.12.23) # "PONPONPON" feat. Kikuri, Josh, Olla and ehmz (2013.12.30) # "Kaeri Michi" feat. MissP, Makinade, Minchi, Sia, saint, Chiika, Jordy, Ian, Mango, ¤Fyre, Alfie and ehmz (2014.01.01) # "Take Your Way" feat. ehmz, Envy, Kiro and MastaH (2014.01.21) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) feat. Aqua, Blue, ehmz, Haru, K-chan, Kenta, Kura, kuri~n, Ritz and Sumashu (2014.01.31) # "Otogibanashi" (Fakery Tale) feat. Choco, Canna, Min-chan, Lha, ehmz, Datenkou, Jordy and Igx (2014.03.15) # "Dead End" (Mirai Nikki OP) -TV Size Band ver.- feat. CollaboDaisakusen (2014.03.24) # "Kuro Neko" (Black Cat) feat. Anba, Caspy, Chiika, ehmz, Himuro, Ian, K-chan and Mango (2014.06.08) # "Yuugure Sensei" feat. Kaen, Rozen, Eri, Ririn, Jinke, Dari, ehmz and Kouta (2014.06.09) # "Blessing -World Edition-" feat. Tune, Sumashu, MastaH, Kiro, Chalili, Len, Ehmz, Un3h, Enae, cheeseman, Paperblossom, Toriko and Howl (2014.07.03) # "Checkmate" feat. Dari, Scyon and ehmz (2014.07.13) # "Ippou Tsukou" -Band ver.- (2014.07.14) # "Month of Music" feat. Silver, ehmz, Kenta, Vinar, Beibi, Salvick, Minchan, Lemon, Bira, Jordy, Datenkou and Yuta (2014.07.17) # "Take Your Way" (Devil Survivor 2 OP) -TV Size ver.- (2014.07.26) # "SPLASH FREE" (Free! ED) -TV Size Acoustic ver.- (2014.08.13) # "Kimi Janakya Dame Mitai" (Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun OP) (2014.09.14) # "Yume Sketch" (Bakuman ED3) feat. CollaboDaisakusen (2015.01.26) # "Kawaranai Mono" (Unchanging Things) (Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo insert song) -Piano ver.- (2015.01.25) # "Yowamushi na Honoo" (Cowardly Flame) (Yowamushi Pedal OP2) (12 person collab) (2015.02.01) # "drop pop candy" feat. Eri and Ehmz (2015.03.04) # "Kaze ni Naru" (Becoming the Wind) (The Cat Returns theme) -Karaoke ver.- feat. ehmz and Karin (2015.03.07) # "STRIKE BACK" (Fairy Tail OP16) feat. CollaboDaisakusen (2015.06.05) # "Connecting -World Edition-" -ver. Amity- feat. Tune, Sumashu, Kiro, Ehmz, Enae, Un3h, Paperblossom and Hiruma (2015.08.26) # "STEP TO YOU" feat. AmaitoFuu, Biscuit, Ehmz, Haru, JubyPhonic, Len, Lizz, LucyHasYou, Poucet, Rachie, Serena, Sumashu, Tune, Una, and Sagara Yoru (2015.08.30) # "Namae no Nai Uta" (Nameless Song) (2015.09.05) # "Singason" feat. anii, Len, Aki-chan, Paz, amarisu, ehmz, Gin, K-chan, Una, Suki, mong, and Reion (2015.10.03) # "Butter-Fly" (Digimon Adventure OP) (2015.12.29) # "Menuju Puncak" feat. Ace, Datenkou, Doushi, ehmz, Ion, Jordy, Kiki, Kousei, Kureshi, Renma, Ryoko, and Una (2016.01.01) # "Connecting -World Edition-" -ver. Connect- feat. Sumashu, Enae, Kiro, Hiruma, Un3h, ehmz, Tune, Paperblossom, cheeseman, SquaDus, kuma☆, Howl, Chalili, Lucky, Len, and Toriko (2016.02.12) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) -Tagalog ver.- (2016.03.11) # "WHITE LINE" (Prince of Tennis song) -Arrange C ver.- (2016.03.31) # "Fire Flower" feat. Amaito, Biscuit, ehmz, Haru, JubyPhonic, Len, Lizz, Lucy, Poucet, rachie, serena, Sumashu, Tune, Una, and Yoru (2016.06.09) # "https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LYL3CZAOqbA Shukufuku no Messiah to Ai no Tou]" (Blessed Messiah and the Tower of AI) -English ver.- feat. Gino, Reba, Coda, Hinoe, Mark, Erin, Renna, Tsubame, ikon, and Ehmz (2016.08.10) }} Songs on SoundCloud Trivia * ehmz is a big fan of Valshe and nano.ehmz' deviantART profile * ehmz has covered the song "Suki Kirai" 14 times, including a self-duet. * ehmz has met that, Osamuraisan and Rerulili (Toushahi-P) in real life at VOCA★FUSION, a Filipino VOCALOID event. * ehmz uses a headset microphone in his recordings. * His favorite color is orange and he likes ice cream. * He also likes cats, and often posts/reblogs them on his tumblr. * He is 5'3" tall.(said by others yes-o!) * He has a relationship with Karin Cossette.ehmz' tweet * He often says he is a (B)tree when asked about gender * He goes to cosplay(J) events like Ozine * He's busy at work (dstra) External Links * Twitter * Blog * SoundCloud * Facebook * deviantART * WordPress * tumblr. * Instagram * Weibo Category:Nonbinary Youtaite Category:Ryouseirui Category:On Utaite Wiki